expansefandomcom-20200223-history
James Holden (Books)
s coffee machine, by dana-redde ]] '''James "Jim" R. Holden is a former soldier of the UN Navy, and the Captain of the Rocinante. Appearance He is an Earther in his early thirties, and has pale skin, blue eyes and dark short-cropped hair. History Background Holden was born and raised in Montana on Earth, as the only child in a family co-op of five fathers – among them Tom and Caesar – and three mothers – among them Tamara and Elise, the latter being the one who gave birth to him and stayed home when he was young. They all contributed to his DNA mix and as such were his biological parents. The tax break for eight adults only having one child allowed them to own twenty-two acres of decent farmland. He join the UNN at the age of eighteen and served for seven years, his last posting being as a First Lieutenant on the destroyer Zhang Fei. He was kicked out of the navy for assaulting a superior officer. Holden was the Executive Officer of the Canterbury, where he had worked for the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company for five years, flying the Ceres-to-Saturn circuit shuttling ice nine times. While serving on the Canterbury he had a secret sexual relationship with Ade Tukunbo, which she was reluctant to escalate into a romantic relationship, despite his insistence. Eros Incident When the Cant received a distress signal from the Scopuli on the asteroid CA-2216862, Holden was in command of the shuttle the Knight consisting of Naomi Nagata, Amos Burton, Alex Kamal, and Shed Garvey sent to investigate. Amos joined Holden in the search of the Scopuli where they found a transmitter in ops. Immediately after the discovery of the transmitter a ship, believed to be pirates, appears and fires six torpedos at the Cant. The crew of the Knight rushes back to the Cant to help save it, but both crews realize there is no hope. Captain McDowell then orders Holden fall back to the asteroid and continue broadcasting an SOS in an effort to keep the enemy crew from killing everyone on board of the Cant. Holden maintains a channel open with Ade as she counts down the time until impact of the the torpedoes until the Canterbury is destroyed. He then sends a message to the enemy ship and attaches the personnel files of the crew of the Cant. After the Cant's destruction, he became the Captain of the Knight and orders the crew to follow the stealth ship until Naomi disagrees and states the best course of action is to call for help and ensure the safety of his crew to which Holden thanks her for her help. He then prepares a data package including all the sensor data from the Canterbury and Knight and after Alex Kamal tells him about similar stealth ships that were part of the Martian Navy when he was and Holden discovers Martian serial numbers and the logo of the MCRN of the transmitter from the Scopuli, Holden transmits it and blames Mars for the attack. Holden then contacts the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company Saturn Station for orders on what to do next. After three hours he is contacted by Wallace Fitz, the legal council on the station. He orders the Knight to fly towards the Jupiter system where he will be picked up by the MCRN Donnager and assist them in their investigation. In an effort to keep his crew from being harmed by Mars, Holden broadcasts another messages stating that they were cooperation with Mar's investigation and were being picked up by the Donnager. Alex then notices that they are being followed by six Belt objects. Four days into their trip to meet with the Donnie Fred Johnson of the OPA sends Holden a message. He assures him that Holden has allies in the belt and while Holden is in the custody of the MCRN to use the word ubiquitous in his first sentence to let Fred know he is not being coerced. Once the Knight docked on the Donnager and the crew taken to their quarters, Holden was escorted to Lieutenant Lopez to be debriefed. During the debriefing the Donnie is attacked by the six ships that followed the Knight. Holden is escorted back to his crew's quarters. During the firefight their room is punctured and Shed Garvey is killed. While the Donnie is being attacked and boarded Holden and his crew are escorted to the hangar bay by Lieutenant Kelly and three marines. After a gunfight in the hanger bay the crew escapes on the corvette class, light frigate, the [[Rocinante | Tachi]]. Drifting in space with their list of enemies growing and unsure what to do next Holden contacts Fred Johnson who gives him coordinates and a new transponder code for the Tachi, now legally claimed as salvage. In route to Tycho Station Holden begins to explore the Roci, his new ship. Upon arrival Holden orders the crew to wear their environment suits and carry handguns, making it standard operation when arriving anywhere new. After leaving the airlock Holden and his crew meets The Butcher of Anderson Station, Fred Johnson. Fred escorts them to their rooms and explains his situation. An all out war between the Belt and Mars would bring about a horrible amount of deaths. However, there is one way to save all the blood shed; view the destruction of the Canterbury and Donnager as a criminal act instead of an act of war allowing for a trial incriminating a group that both the OPA and the Martian Congressional Republic can agree on. In the event of a trial Holden and his crew would be the star witnesses having experienced both ship's destruction first hand and give Fred and the OPA credibility in the process. Fred leaves giving them freedom of Tycho and puts all their expenses on his tab. Later Holden and Naomi have drinks at a karaoke bar. After leaving and attempting to sleep at his new room Holden heads back to his home, the Rocinante. After three days on Tycho Holden begins to get restless without a job. He brings up to his crew becoming independent couriers. The Roci is a stealth ship and people will need things moved quietly during the war. Later Fred calls Holden to his office. He asks Holden if he can borrow his ship. Holden refuses but offers to go instead if he knows the details. After Fred thinks about it he explains the job; Lionel Polanski, a fake alias created by Mr. Tycho to own things he doesn't want know publicly such as the Scopuli, has checked into a hotel on Eros. Due to them being a fake person Fred knows it's someone who knows the OPA intimately and is in trouble. Holden negotiates in exchange for the Martian data cube from Donnager to be allowed for his ship and crew to be signed on as independent contractors for the OPA. Fred does put one condition on Holden being signed on; he has the right to outbid any one else who tries to hire the Roci. The Rocinante lands on Eros and the crew makes there way to the flophouse where "Lionel Polanski" is registered. Amos notices someone following them who appears to be a cop. Upon their arrival they get into a gunfight and are helped by Miller who had been following the crew. With the help of Miller's old friend Sematimba the crew avoids going to jail. Together they found the mutated body of Julie Mao, who had written down the location of the the asteroid where the ship that attacked the Scopuli was. While the crew discusses their next move with Miller, they recieve a message from Fred saying that a mole was found on Tycho leaking their location. Meanwhile, a nuclear explosion on Eros put the station in lockdown. The new security force who had taken over Eros from Protogen not long before, Carne Por la Machina, started ushering the population to radiation shelters. Miller recognized one of the security officers as a former criminal on Ceres, and deduced that they were carrying the riot gear that had been stolen from Star Helix. Miller and Holden decided to investigate the situation while the rest of the crew hid. Forcing a CPM security officer to open one of the already full radiation shelters, they discovered that all the refugees had been gassed unconscious, and that there was heavy radiation inside, but not before they both got dosed by a heavy dose of radiation themselves. With only hours to live, they managed to shoot their way through the security forces and the infected people from the radiation shelters who were turning into "vomit zombies", and escape to the Rocinante. With radiation sickness, with broken ribs and a shot calf, Holden barely survived, lying in the sick bay with Miller for several days while the Rocinante travelled to the location of the asteroid Julie had written down. With Holden and Miller still in the sickbay Holden expresses his feelings for Naomi. Naomi instead explains that she had been in love with him since seven weeks into their first run together on the Cant. Holden had treated another shipmate with respect when he found out that she had feelings for him and Holden did not. Holden would later be revealed to be somewhat of a womanizer aboard the Cant and never noticed Naomi until she was the only woman around. Naomi would refuse to sleep with Holden unless they were in a serious relationship. En route, the crew discovered that data they brought from the Donnager implicated Earth ships in its destruction. Holden immediately broadcast the data to the public, like he had done with the information about the Canterbury's destruction. This led to a disagreement between Holden and Miller, the former believing that information should be free so the public could draw its own conclusions, while the latter believed that the public is bound to reach incorrect conclusions and that detective work is needed in order to not broadcast potentially false and disastrous accusations. Arriving at asteroid BA834024112, the crew of the Roci found the Anubis, the Protogen ship that had boarded the Scopuli. Aboard the ship they found the bodies of the crew in a late stage of protomolecule-infection, a video of Antony Dresden explaning Protogen's plans, and communication logs. Holden then orders Naomi remove the safe from the captain's quarters and for Amos to scuttle the ship. Upon returning the the Roci Miller attributes United Nations Navy ships destroying Martian Congressional Republic Navy ships above Mars to Holden's releasing of the information of the origin of the stealth ships being from Earth. During their trip back to Tcho, during dinner, Naomi theorizes that the protomolecule wasn't "smart" enough and needed more biomass. Arriving at Tycho Holden and Miller meet with Fred. Fred goes over their after action report and they discuss that the only way to stop Protogen is to find their research lab and to kill them. Miller later calls another meeting with Holden, Fred, and Naomi. Miller hands over to Fred the coordinates of Thoth Station he received from his former partner. During the battle at Thoth, the Rocinante took out the station's comm array and the two defensive frigates guarding the it. Once Fred and the crew of the Rocinate arive at ops where Miller and the rest of the OPA have secured it and captured Dresden, Dresden begins to explain the Protomolecule and Protogen's involvement. Miller eventually hears enough of Dresden and shoots him in the head much to everyone's surprise. Holden begins yelling at Miller, telling him to find his own way home. Back on Tycho Holden meets with Sam Rosenberg, the Roci repair team leader and tells her how much he appreciates her work. Later Miller arrives at his cabin. He explains to Holden why he shot Dresden, he thought Dresden would get way with it. Dresden was beginning to convince Miller and he couldn't be allowed to get out of it with he and Protogen being too powerful. Holden tells him that he can't trust Miller to be around the people he cares about and Miller leaves. When he leaves Holden calls Naomi And she invites Holden to have drinks with her at the bar. Once there Naomi asks Holden if he'd like to come home with her which he accepts. The next morning Fred calls him and Naomi to his office where Miller briefs them on their plan to destroy Eros. The Roci will defend Eros while engineers will attach five freighters to explode on the surface to deter anyone from landing while the Nauvoo makes it's way to crash it into the sun. With Holden and the Roci going back into combat Fred demands that he turn over the protomolecule sample he has. Holden refuses and when Fred presses the issue Holden calls Amos and tells him if he doesn't contact him in an hour to take the Roci and leave shooting his way out if he has to. Under Miller's advisement Fred relents. On their way to Eros Holden and Naomi break the news I'd their relationship over breakfast to Alex and Amos who were quite amused and happy. While guarding Eros he was able to force the Charles Lyell and it's escort Ravi to stop moving towards the station. Later Naomi and Holden discuss Miller shooting Dresden. Naomi compares the Belt to one big ship and Miller did what he did to save the Belt. Not long after they pick up a large amount of UNN ships heading toward Eros. Once Eros dodged the Nauvoo the crew of the Roci begin to panic. Holden opens up a channel to the Ravi asking if they would like to follow Eros as it has now somehow become invisible to radar. Holden then opens a channel with Fred. They concluded that Eros is heading towards Earth and decide to detonate the bombs on the station in hopes of slowing down the ship. Holden then contacts Miller who he finds out is still on Eros. After working on ways to get Miller of Eros Miller contacts Holden for what they think will be last time with the two reconciling before entering the station with the bombs. With the Roci traveling at high g Fred contacts him with a plan to paint Eros with a targeting laser while Earth fires they nukes at it. Holden points out that the there is no way the Roci to maintain contact with the station without killing his crew in the process with Fred responding to put the ship on autopilot if he needs to. Holden replies that he'll think about it. After discussing it with Naomi they realize that they can use the Radio waves from the OPA ships on Eros to target the Earth nukes without endangering their crew which receives approval from both Fred and the UN Naval Command. Shortly after Holden receives a call from Miller telling him there's a problem. Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters